Another Forbidden Love Story
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: Alex had a dream about this super hot guy and they kissed. Though there is just one tiny problem. That super hot guy Alex is attracted to is her brother. And she liked the dream kiss. She shouldn't have but she did. Now Alex faces a big problem. How to hide it from everyone especially Justin.


**So I have decided that I needed to improve Jalex at the beginning of my writing slump the chapters began to grow shorter and the ideas just lagging. Eventually I just decided to restart the series but stick close to the original. Just kinda kick it up a notch and make it seem like an actual story and not so much like a noob's story :) **

**Chapter 1 **

A pile of magazines and a bag of Doritos left I finally realize that I need a boyfriend or just need to get out of this house. Harper ditched me again, the third night in a row, so her and her boyfriend could have a Star Wars marathon. I didn't even know Harper was into Star Wars. That's not the point though if I didn't do something about it soon I would be stuck with a bag of chips and Vogue for the rest of my life. And maybe some cats. As I set another magazine down, Justin walked through the door with a strained look on his face, probably something going on in one of his various clubs. He set down his messenger bag and walked into the kitchen.

"If you're looking for the Doritos I don't think they're in there." I stuffed the bag somewhere where he couldn't see it. Whenever Justin got stressed about school or work he went straight for the chips and one of his nerdy TV shows. Justin swiveled around to glare at me.

"You know and I wonder where they could be. The smell of chips isn't obvious at all." he raised an eyebrow and chuckled. His laugh sent a surge of butterflies through my stomach and I couldn't understand why. I quickly shrugged it off and then grabbed the empty bag and threw it at him.

"There might be some crumbs still left in there." I smirked. Justin sighed and tossed the bag in the trash. He walked over and saw the pile of magazines on the table. He rolled his eyes not even bothering to ask the obvious question with the obvious answer.

"So it's another night with Vogue? That must be fine. Getting any good advice." he teased taking it the one I was currently holding from my hands. He flipped through it aimlessly not even reading what was on the pages.

"Oh shut up Justin. You don't need to brag that your life is actually somewhat interesting." I snatched it back and put it next to me. I stood up looking down at Justin. He had it all. Looks, grades, friends, etc. Wait looks? Since when did I think my brother was cute? My brother? That is just disgusting. Why am I thinking like that all of a sudden.

" Interesting? I thought you said it was boring because it was full of 'smart stuff'." Justin replied and stood up next to me. He did that thing. The raising his eyebrows. I turned away heading towards my room.

"Oh shut it Justin. At least it's better than mine." I muttered slowly walking into my room. It seemed so weird without Harper being here all the time. She had so much other stuff going on now. Zeke, sewing club, photography and all this creative stuff. Everyone had found out what they wanted to do with their life and here I was still mindlessly stuck. Justin appeared in my doorway a minute later.

"Hey Alex," he bit his lip. "Just know if you need any help I'm here." he smiled and then walked away. That was quite unexpected and weird but also comforting. Maybe I did have the perfect older brother after all.

_The path I was walking down twisted and turned in all sorts of weird ways. There was a boy walking next to me. I didn't recognize him but he was cute. Black hair and gorgeous blue-green eyes. We didn't speak much. Just held hands and walked with no particular destination. _

"_You know Alex? You aren't so bad." the boy said. "You're funny and cute and independent. I like that about girls." he smiled and squeezed my hand. My cheeks turned pink. That was so nice. Usually boys turned away from me. Especially ones at school. I did not have the best reputation. _

"_That's sweet of you. Not many people think so." I looked over at him studying his features. We stopped and he looked at me too. He bent down and his lips met mine soft and gentle. When we pulled away I finally got a good look at him. It was my brother._

I sat up in bed so fast, my heart racing a million miles a minute. I had a dream about kissing my brother. I repeated it again. It was so disturbing to think about but the way his lips fit mine in the dream it felt so nice even though it was so wrong. I wanted to feel it again. Somehow. I got out of bed and just tried to forget about the dream. It was wrong and completely disgusting. I mean who thinks of their brother that way it's just wrong.

When I walked out into the main room, Justin was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled like waffles. I avoided him just so I wouldn't do anything stupid. Maybe that was the best thing for now to just avoid him. Max was sitting on the couch watching some stupid cartoon. I pretended to pay attention when Justin came in and handed us plates. His hand brushed against mine when he handed me the plate and I jumped almost dropping the plate.

"Are you okay Alex? You seem a bit off this morning." Justin looked at me funny but he also looked a little concerned. He sat down next to me and I scooched over a little more away from him to avoid something else happening.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just bad dream." I mumbled and started eating. It was silence the whole time we ate and it was quite awkward. I finished first and rushed to get out of the room. Out of the house even. Anywhere where Justin was not to be found. When I walked into my room I grabbed the first outfit I saw and hastily put it on.

"Where are you going?" Justin walked into my room as I was grabbing my bag and I jumped, again, not hearing him walk in. The one day I just need him away from me.

"None of your business." I snapped and pushed past him. I pulled my phone out and asked Harper to meet up with me for some frozen yogurt later. I needed a bit of a treat. And a best friend.

"Yes it is. I'm responsible for you when mom and dad aren't home. I can't have you in trouble on my watch." he grabbed my arm as I was almost at the front door. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach like crazy and I yanked my arm back. I sneered and made a disgusted look.

"Well I'm 18 not 5. Sorry to break it to you but I'm an adult I can look after myself." I walked out of the door, slamming it shut. I saw the look of hurt on his face before I slammed it shut. I tried not to let it bother me but for some reason it kinda made me feel bad knowing I hurt him. When had I suddenly become the protective little sister?


End file.
